The applicant spent two years on crutches. During that time, to be semi-active, the need to carry papers, files, drinks, etc. was constant. A clip and cup created for his personal crutches were so effective, that it was felt others may also find them useful. Especially since the design was so simple and adapted to the structure of the standard crutch, the cost would not be prohibitive. The field of endeavor would pertain to all individuals needing ambulatory assistance through medical equipment. There are no known references to specific documents related to this invention or prior art problems.